


Thin Air

by hanchozone



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanchozone/pseuds/hanchozone
Summary: seungzz/ryeonseungSeungwoo bisa melihat, merasakan dan mengusir hal gaib. Kemampuannya membuat Seungwoo memperhatikan sesosok arwah gentayangan bermata rubah dan berambut gondrong di koridor kampusnya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hanchozone Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2019





	Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasuredsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuredsin/gifts).



> oleh ryeonseunggg

### I loved you dangerously

### More than the air that I breath

###  _Charlie Puth – Dangerously_

Seungwoo menarik tubuhnya, lebih cepat sembari tangannya menaburkan garam kasar. Disampingnya, Hangyul terlihat berkeringat namun tidak banyak bergerak. Sesekali tubuhnya berguncang, lalu tekanan yang dirasakan Seungwoo hilang seiring tubuh Hangyul merosot lemah. Seungwoo menahan tubuh sepupunya itu agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Ia sendiri hampir kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya, tidak sanggup berdiri.

“Apa sudah selesai?” suara wanita takut takut bertanya pada keduanya. Seungwoo hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

“Mari kita bicarakan hal yang harus Ibu lakukan setelahnya.” Seorang kakek, kakeknya Seungwoo, membawa ibu tersebut ke ruangan yang lain meninggalkan Seungwoo dan Hangyul untuk diurus anak buahnya.

Ini memang pekerjaan sehari hari Seungwoo, agak klenik memang, tetapi ia bersama dengan sang kakek, juga sepupunya, Hangyul, untuk mengusir hal supernatural yang mengganggu, atau sekedar mengantar roh yang berkelana tidak tahu arah jalan pulang. Tidak setiap hari, karena mereka juga sedang duduk di bangku kuliah. Nama kakeknya, Han Jung-oh, cukup terkenal di dunia supernatural. Bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan klan Han di dunia itu. Turun temurun mereka memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi, juga menurun pada Seungwoo dan Hangyul. Mereka biasa menjadi medium untuk para arwah, agar bisa kembali ke kehidupan setelah mati dan tidak lagi bergentayangan di dunia orang hidup. Biasanya Seungwoo yang menjadi medium, namun belakangan sang kakek ingin melatih Hangyul juga. Untuk membantu pekerjaan Seungwoo, katanya.

Seungwoo tidak begitu suka menjadi medium, seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya hilang setelahnya. Ia harus beristirahat esoknya, apalagi juga yang mereka hadapi adalah roh yang cukup kuat. Kakeknya bilang, kekuatan Seungwoo yang terbaik diantara generasinya. Ada kemungkinan, ia yang nantinya akan menjadi kepala klan Han selanjutnya. Entahlah, Seungwoo masih sangsi ia mau menjalani kehidupan ini untuk seumur hidupnya.

Seungwoo sudah banyak melihat berbagai macam roh. Roh yang menyeramkan, roh yang cukup bersahabat, roh yang hanya diam mematung, roh yang baik, sampai roh yang suka iseng membuat pendaki tersasar, mana yang belum Seungwoo lihat selama dia mendampingi sang kakek bekerja. Tapi roh yang seperti ini, tidak banyak Seungwoo lihat. Sebuah roh, dengan tampilan pemuda berambut gondrong melewati telinga, mengikuti tiga orang mahasiswi yang sepertinya sedang asyik menggosip dibawah rindangnya pohon. Sesekali ia ikut mengangguk, sesekali menanggapi dengan tawa lalu mengoceh riuh. Tapi tentu saja, tiga mahasiswi itu tidak bisa mendengar roh itu. Wajahnya lalu mengulas ekspresi kesepian, namun kembali berpindah pada sekumpulan mahasiswa lain didekatnya. Mengulangi hal yang sama.

Kali lain, Seungwoo melihat sang arwah ikut dengan rombongan mahasiswa lain, masuk ke dalam ruang kuliahnya. Sang arwah duduk di depan, bertingkah seperti asyik mencatat dan sesekali mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya pada professor didepan. kecuali professornya memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Seungwoo, semua itu percuma karena hanya Seungwoo yang bisa mendengar arwah itu bertanya.

Selama tiga minggu, Seungwoo bolak balik melihat arwah itu bertingkah layaknya mahasiswi di kampusnya. Ia melihat sang arwah mengikuti kuliah, praktikum, bahkan sekali ia melihat arwah itu duduk di perpustakaan. Tentu saja arwah itu tidak menganggu orang lain, bahkan tidak juga menyapa Seungwoo seperti roh lainnya. Padahal mereka cukup sensitif dengan manusia berkekuatan spiritual tinggi dan sering datang mendekat. Itu salah satu alasan Seungwoo memanjangkan poninya, agar tidak bisa melihat roh dengan jelas dengan mata fisiknya.

Mungkin aura disekitar arwah itu, atau mata Seungwoo yang selama berminggu minggu ini mengikuti sang arwah, yang membuat sore itu Seungwoo mendekati roh gentayangan itu. Ia baru saja selesai praktikum hingga sore, sang arwah juga mengikuti kelas Seungwoo bahkan lebih rajin ketimbang mahasiswa yang asli.

“Apa kau tahu kau sudah meninggal?” Seungwoo menatap roh yang berdiri sendirian di selasar, matanya menatap sosok mahasiswa yang satu persatu pergi.

Yang ditanya kaget, membelalakkan matanya yang sipit selaksa rubah itu ke arah Seungwoo.

“Kau bisa melihatku.” Arwah itu berujar, bukan bertanya.

“Ya, tentu saja? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harusnya langsung menuju jembatan penyebrangan untuk kehidupan selanjutnya.” Komentar Seungwoo, tangannya bersidekap memeluk map berisi tugasnya di dada.

“Aku... aku tidak tahu.” Arwah itu menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang berbalut converse hijau lumut. Model yang sama dengan yang sedang Seungwoo pakai sekarang, hanya berbeda warna.

Seungwoo menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia berurusan dengan roh clueless. Namun ini sudah menjadi pekerjaannya sebagai anggota klan Han, bukan? Memulangkan roh dan arwah yang tersesat di dunia agar mereka bisa terus ke kehidupan selanjutnya. Apakah kalian menonton Hotel del Luna? Seungwoo sering membercandai Hangyul kalau mereka adalah sajangnim selanjutnya dari hotel itu karena pekerjaan mereka yang mirip.

“Siapa namamu? Darimana asalmu?” hal hal dasar seperti ini biasanya akan membantu untuk mengantarkan arwah pulang lebih cepat.

“Aku Seungyoun. Aku tidak ingat darimana asalku.” Lagi lagi roh itu menjawab muram.

“Umur? Tempat tinggal? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tanya Seungwoo lagi yang hanya dijawab gelengan demi gelengan dari arwah, Seungyoun.

Ia menghela nafas. Arwah gentayangan yang paling sulit dipuaskan, ya yang model begini. Tidak tahu apa apa tentang dirinya semasa hidup. Tidak jelas juga alasan gentayangannya apa. Seungwoo memutuskan untuk membawa arwah, eh, Seungyoun pulang. Rumahnya lebih aman untuk hantu gentayangan seperti Seungyoun, sebelum mereka hilang kesadaran dan menjadi arwah jahat yang menganggu manusia.

Ternyata memiliki teman cukup menyenangkan, pikir Seungwoo. Sejak kecil ia bisa melihat hal hal yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa, membuat ia tidak punya teman. Tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan anak yang bilang dibawah perosotan ada anjing hitam besar, padahal tidak ada apa apa disana. Seungwoo belajar untuk menutup diri, kalau kalau dia tidak sengaja menyebut hal yang tidak dilihat teman sebayanya. Temannya hanya Hangyul, namun sepupunya itu setingkat dibawah Seungwoo dan tidak jarang asik sendiri dengan teman temannya. Membuat Seungwoo terlihat sangat penyendiri.

Beranjak remaja, pubertas mengubah Seungwoo menjadi pangeran pujaan satu sekolah, namun ia terlanjur menjadi Seungwoo yang terlalu pandai menjaga jarak. Hanya beberapa yang berani berteman dengannya, kebanyakan Seungwoo bertemu dengan mereka via Hangyul. Mereka mengerti hal hal aneh yang selalu mengikuti rombongan mereka setiap kali berjalan. Satu aura Seungwoo saja sudah cukup mengundang fenomena aneh, apalagi ditambah dengan aura Hangyul yang sama kuatnya. Yohan, kekasih Hangyul dan pelindungnya, apalagi sudah khatam. Jagoan taekwondo itu bahkan selalu siap pasang badan kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Kali ini, dia membawa pulang roh gentayangan. Sang roh yang sudah beberapa hari tinggal di rumahnya itu sekarang sedang asyik menonton televisi. Sesekali gelak tawa renyah terdengar melintasi ruang. Rumahnya serasa hidup. Seungwoo sudah mempertimbangkan bagaimana menolong Seungyoun. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan ahlinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kakek, menemukan identitas dan masa lalu Seungyoun adalah satu kunci untuk membuka alasan kenapa arwah itu masih sibuk bergentayangan bukannya menghadap ke kehidupan selanjutnya.

“Bang, ada titipan dari maminya Hangyul.” Suara Yohan mengejutkan Seungwoo yang sedang asyik melamun, bukannya mempelajari buku didepannya. Yohan dan Hangyul memang bebas keluar masuk apartemennya, biasanya mengantar makanan atau sekedar main. Lelaki itu memasukkan beberapa kotak tupperware ke kulkas Seungwoo.

“Bilangin makasih, Yoh. Padahal libur dulu kerjaan, mau UTS.” Sahut Seungwoo sembari tersenyum.

“Tv nya matiin kali, Bang kalo gada yang nonton.” Celetuk Yohan saat ia melihat tv diruang tengah menyala padahal Seungwoo sedang belajar di meja makan.

“Oh itu Seungyoun lagi nonton. Kalo aku disana malah ikutan nonton, bukan belajar.” Seungwoo terkekeh kecil, menunjuk meja penuh catatan dan buku text didepannya.

“Seungyo- oh!” wajah Yohan terlihat bingung lalu mengangguk angguk. Hangyul sudah menceritakan tentang roh gentayangan yang dibawa pulang oleh Seungwoo. “Yaudah cabut ya Bang, ada latihan.”

Kehadiran Yohan menimbulkan rasa ingin tahu Seungyoun, sejenak perhatiannya teralihkan dari acara televisi. Ia bergerak duduk diseberang Seungwoo, menekuni text book yang terbuka.

“Itu siapa?” tanya Seungyoun, sedikit ragu – ragu. Selama ia bersama Seungwoo, jarang sekali ia melihat Seungwoo berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Paling sekenanya tentang tugas kampus, atau praktikum. Ia tidak pernah melihat Seungwoo duduk duduk berghibah dikantin, misalnya, seperti orang orang yang biasa ia buntuti.

“Pacarnya Hangyul, sepupuku.” Seungwoo tersenyum, “Kenapa?”

“...apa aku punya saudara juga?” Seungyoun menatap dengan tatapan mengundang iba, seperti anak kucing yang tidak diajak bermain oleh pemiliknya.

“Kalau kamu nanya aku, aku nanya siapa, Yon?”

Tatapan sedih yang diberikan Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo tidak tahan, ia mengusak rambut panjang roh itu, merasakan sensasi dingin yang ganjil ditelapak tangannya. Namun Seungwoo tidak peduli, ia merapikan rambut Seungyoun, menyelipkan helaiannya dibalik telinga sang roh.

“ _Dont worry, I’ll help, okay_? Tapi habis UTS ya?” kali ini Seungwoo menunjuk kertas yang berserakan didepannya.

Seungyoun mengalihkan pandangan, membaca tulisan yang tertera. Semakin lama, ia merasa bahan yang ada didalam buku itu tidak asing baginya. Seungyoun meraih buku tebal itu lebih dekat, membaca halamannya lebih cepat hingga ia membalik balik beberapa lembar.

“Woo.” Seungyoun mengangkat wajah, “Kayaknya aku pernah baca buku ini.”

“Yaiyalah Yon, kamu rajin ikut kuliah. Lebih rajin dari mahasiswa yang masih hidup, malah.”

“ _No, i mean, when I’m alive_. Bukan setelah gentayangan.” Papar Seungyoun lagi.

Semburat gembira terlintas di wajah Seungyoun, sementara Seungwoo mengajukan buku bukunya yang lain. Beberapa tema lain yang tidak dikenal oleh Seungyoun. Namun ini clue yang bagus, mungkin saja Seungyoun betul mahasiswa di kampusnya. Buku itu adalah bacaan utama dari mata kuliah wajib kampusnya. Mata kuliah yang Seungwoo tidak lulus karena berurusan dengan mahkluk gaib pada saat hari UAS. Tidak heran kenapa rohnya bergentayangan di kampus kalau semasa hidup, Seungyoun berkuliah disana. Seungwoo segera membuka layanan akademik kampusnya di laptop, berencana mengecek mahasiswa bernama Seungyoun. Mungkin salah satunya adalah hantu disampingnya ini.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu, dengan ukuran kampus Seungwoo yang cukup besar dengan sekitar 10.000 mahasiswa baru setiap tahunnya, yang bernama Seungyoun tidak hanya 1 tau 2 orang, entry menunjukkan ada sekitar 853 orang mahasiswa aktif semester ini yang bernama Seungyoun. Menyingkirkan mahasiswi, masih ada sekitar 498 orang sisanya. Terlebih lagi Seungwoo tidak mengetahui marga sang arwah. Apakah Lee? Atau Gong? Atau Cha? Atau Kim?

Kegembiraan yang tadi datang perlahan memudar, ia harus mengecek satu persatu apakah Seungyoun – Seungyoun ini benar si arwah. Belum lagi kalau ternyata Seungyoun sudah meninggal bertahun tahun yang lalu, bagaimana cara Seungwoo mengecek kebenaran ini? Lelaki berhidung mancung itu tiba tiba pusing. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

“Uhm, Woo. Tidak apa apa. Aku bisa disampingmu saja selamanya. Membantumu bekerja, atau hanya sekedar menunggui rumah biar tidak disatroni pencuri.” Seungyoun menyadari perubahan mood Seungwoo, jemarinya yang mungil menusuk nusuk lengan lelaki itu. Mengundang tawa Seungwoo.

Pencarian itu belum membuahkan hasil. Seungwoo bertanya kepada beberapa mahasiswa lain, mengenai Seungyoun. Namun yang ia temui semuanya masih hidup. Kalau masih hidup tidak mungkin arwahnya membuntuti langkah Seungwoo sekarang? Agar tidak dianggap stalker atau orang aneh, Seungwoo membuat alasan ia menemukan sebuah buku catatan dengan nama Seungyoun didalamnya. Karena ia tidak mungkin mengambil gambar seorang arwah, ia hanya mendeskripsikan Seungyoun sebagai pemuda tinggi, dengan rambut panjang melewati kuping dan mata rubah. Sejauh ini nihil.

“Mungkin besok. Ayo kita pulang?” Seungyoun memberikan Seungwoo yang kelelahan senyum manis dan pelukan, sebelum mengajaknya pulang.

* * *

Kalau arwah bisa mati dua kali, Seungyoun pasti akan mati untuk kedua kalinya saat melihat Seungwoo pulang dengan tubuh babak belur dan pipi keunguan. Hari ini weekend, Seungwoo keluar sejak pagi untuk menangani arwah air yang dikatakan menculik anak anak bersama kakeknya dan Hangyul, juga Yohan, jadi Seungyoun memilih untuk dirumah dan menonton televisi. Energi jahat buruk untuknya, kata Seungwoo.

Seungwoo selepas mandi, hanya memakai celana pendek selutut, duduk di sofa dihadapan Seungyoun. Sesekali bibirnya berdesis saat salep menyentuh kulitnya yang kebiruan. Dihadapannya, Seungyoun duduk diam, namun air mata meleleh ke pipinya yang gembil. Tidak ada suara, tetapi air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir.

“Youn? Gausah nangis.” Seungwoo menggunakan satu tangan untuk mengusap air mata Seungyoun.

“ _But you’re hurt_.” Yang dibujuk masih sesengukan, apalagi melihat bibir Seungwoo yang sobek.

“Ini udah biasa kok, dua tiga hari juga hilang.” Bujuk Seungwoo lagi, ia sudah berhenti mengolesi obat ke lukanya dan memilih untuk memeluk Seungyoun.

“Lukanya banyak.” Ulang Seungyoun lagi dengan nada yang sama. “Kenapa tidak hati hati?”

Orang tua Seungwoo meninggal saat dia masih kecil, meninggalkan lelaki itu dirawat oleh Kakeknya, juga bibi Yoon-Ah, mamanya Hangyul. Baru kali ini Seungwoo menerima kata kata perhatian dari orang yang bukan anggota keluarganya. Ah, kenapa Seungwoo baru tahu kalau hati sang arwah selembut ini? Biasanya Seungyoun selalu bercanda, menghiburnya dengan hal hal yang katanya ia tonton di televisi. Seungwoo memang tidak banyak bicara, namun dengan Seungyoun, seakan pembicaraan tidak pernah berhenti. Topik untuk dibicarakan tidak pernah habis. Seungwoo suka.

“Hmm. Aku ngga punya pelindung kayak Hangyul.” Melihat tatapan kebingungan Seungyoun, Seungwoo hanya tertawa kecil. “Yohan? Yang sering datang nganter makanan? _He’s born to be Hangyul’s guardian_. Ngga semua orang di klanku beruntung kayak Hangyul. _Until my father death, he hasn’t met his. I haven’t too_.” Papar Seungwoo.

“Kalau begitu, biar aku yang jadi pelindung Woo.” Ucap Seungyoun, yang disambut dengan tawa Seungwoo.

“ _Then, thank you?_ ”

Air mata Seungyoun berhenti, digantikan dengan senyum manis. Seungwoo tertegun, memandangi sepasang mata sipit dalam pelukannya. Memandangi hidung bangir dengan ujung bulat lucu menggemaskan yang minta dicubit. Memandangi pipi gembil yang dihiasi bekas air mata. Memandangi selengkung senyum di bibir tipis. Ia baru menyadari, Seungyoun indah. Sangat indah sampai hatinya terasa nyeri.

* * *

“Kenapa nyariin Uyon?!” suara tipis galak mengejutkan Seungwoo yang sedang duduk dikantin, menunggu makan siangnya diantarkan.

“Hah? Uyon?” Seungwoo berujar bingung. Tiba – tiba saja orang ini datang, separuh membentaknya. Ia memperhatikan lelaki yang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya. Tubuhnya mungil, jauh lebih pendek darinya. Wajahnya cantik dengan fitur tajam yang berada dibalik kacamata bulat yang sedang tren sekarang.

“Iya. Cho Seungyoun. Apa urusan lu nyari nyari Seungyoun hah?” tanya si cantik lagi, masih dengan nada galak yang sama.

“Seungyoun? Tinggi? Rambutnya rada gondrong? Matanya sipit, pipinya tembem?”

“Iyaa!” suaranya terdengar tidak sabar, lalu terlihat mengutak atik ponselnya sebelum menunjukkan sebuah selfie pada Seungwoo. Si cantik galak itu dengan Seungyoun, Seungyounnya. Benar itu Seungyounnya.

Lelaki mungil itu bersiap hendak marah marah lagi saat tubuhnya sedikit ditarik oleh tubuh yang lebih jangkung. Oh, Seungwoo kenal cowok jangkung ini. Temannya Yohan yang dulu pernah sekelas dengannya saat kuliah umum. Lee Jinhyuk.

“Seungwoo, maaf ya. Si Wooseok kalau soal Seungyoun memang agak galak.” Jinhyuk melemparkan senyum pasrah. “Tapi iya bener katanya lu nyari Seungyoun?”

Seungwoo mengangguk, diteruskan dengan dua sejoli itu duduk dihadapan Seungwoo. Dengan alasan yang sama ia menjelaskan kenapa dirinya mencari Seungyoun. Tapi info yang didapatkannya –dari Jinhyuk terutama, Wooseok sibuk marah dan menatapnya curiga- membuat Seungwoo berfikir ulang apakah memang seharusnya ia tidak tahu saja?

Namanya Cho Seungyoun, adik tingkat Seungwoo satu fakultas tapi berbeda jurusan. Hobinya main sepak bola, jago main gitar dan fotografi. Anak satu satunya, sahabat Wooseok dari kecil karena bertetangga. Sering mengisi pentas di cafe cafe bersama Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Kookheon dan Yuvin. Jemari Seungwoo sibuk menggulir laman instagram Seungyoun yang dipenuhi foto hasil karya Seungyoun. Satu dua terselip foto dirinya. Matanya nanar membaca komentar di foto update terakhir, penuh dengan ucapan bela sungkawa atas kepergian lelaki itu 4 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Mobil Seungyoun ditabrak sepulangnya ia dari latihan futsal. Lelaki itu meninggal di tempat, sementara yang menabrak selamat meskipun sempat kritis dan kini lumpuh dari pinggang ke bawah.

“Mikir apa sih, Woo?” suara Seungyoun membangunkan Seungwoo dari lamunannya. Dia kaget dan melihat sekeliling. Apa dia berjalan pulang dengan kondisi auto pilot? Kenapa dia tiba tiba sudah dirumah?

“Eh, gapapa kok.” Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, lalu meneruskan masuk kedalam kamar.

Seungwoo sudah mendapatkan identitas roh gentayangan yang ia bawa pulang. Seharusnya ia segera memberi tahu Seungyoun, agar roh itu tidak lagi bertahan di dunia yang bukan seharusnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Seungwoo merasa berat kalau memikirkan Seungyoun akan pergi darinya? Ia tidak rela. Dia tidak ingin ada di dunia yang tidak ada Seungyoun-nya. Setelah beberapa minggu tinggal bersama roh gentayangan, Seungwoo baru menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Seungyoun. Bolehkah dia sedikit egois untuk menahan roh Seungyoun didunia agar terus bersamanya? Sedikit lebih lama?

* * *

“Bang, lu gak fokus. Ada apa sih?” Hangyul menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi mobil, mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari menyucikan sebuah rumah di daerah tepi kota. Yohan tertidur di kursi depan, sementara supir fokus ke jalan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

“Gyul. Lu pernah jatuh cinta gak?” pandangan Seungwoo mengawang keluar jendela.

“Ya pernah? Itu makhluknya.” Ia menunjuk Yohan yang sedang ngiler, terlihat dari kaca spion. “Dih jorok banget Yoh, ngilerin safety belt.”

“Kalau jatuh cintanya sama yang udah meninggal, Gyul?”

Hangyul terdiam, lalu menatap Seungwoo. Agaknya dia memahami arah cerita abang sepupunya ini. Berkaitan dengan roh yang dia pungut kapan itu? Dia menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa sekalinya Seungwoo jatuh cinta, harus dengan arwah? Kenapa tidak dengan makhluk yang masih hidup? Temannya, Byungchan atau Sejun misalnya? Atau senior dikampus Bang Seungsik? Professor muda pujaan satu kampus Pak Lee juga ok. Bahkan abangnya Yohan, Bang Donghan juga boleh. Kenapa harus arwah sih? Selera Seungwoo ajaib banget, batin Hangyul.

“Bang, lu sadar kan kalau mereka udah meninggal? Dunianya udah berbeda. _No matter how hard you persisting_ , alamnya berbeda?”

“Tumben bijaksana? Masih kerasukan ya? Belum bersih?” Seungwoo langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memang lulusan S3 mengalihkan pembicaraan Seungwoo ini.

“Sialan!”

* * *

Seungwoo memandangi Seungyoun, yang lagi lagi sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Tawanya menyusup ke hati Seungwoo, sakit. Kalau informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Jinhyuk dan Wooseok ia sampaikan, apakah Seungyoun mau tinggal sejenak dengannya? Tidak lama, hanya sampai Seungwoo sendiri menjadi arwah dan mereka bisa pergi ke _afterlife_ bersama? Tapi kalau ternyata alasan Seungyoun gentayangan hanya karena ia melupakan siapa dirinya semasa hidup dan memilih meninggalkan Seungwoo? Harus diapakan hatinya nanti yang sudah pasti retak seribu?

“Sudah selesai jemurnya? Sini dong, acaranya lucu nih.” Seungyoun melambaikan tangannya, meminta Seungwoo mendekat dan duduk bersamanya. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk, lalu meringkuk disisi Seungyoun, merasakan aura dingin ganjil yang dipancarkan arwah itu.

Seungwoo menunda nunda memberi tahu identitas Seungyoun. Besok, janjinya. Tapi esok harinya ia semakin tak kuasa, menyesali mengapa ia tidak bertemu Seungyoun sebelum lelaki itu meninggal. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, tidak ada obat untuk penyesalan. Entah ia harus bersyukur kalau ia bisa melihat arwah Seungyoun atau tidak. Kalau tidak, seumur hidupnya dia tidak akan kenal dengan seorang Cho Seungyoun. Seungwoo memutuskan kalau hidupnya pasti akan lebih menyedihkan kalau dia tidak mengenal Seungyoun.

Balkon diluar ruang tengah Seungwoo yang tadinya untuk menjemur baju, kini digantikan dengan selimut tebal dan dihiasi dengan lampu kecil temaram. Seungwoo tadinya ingin meletakkan lilin, tapi takut selimut dan bantal bantalnya tidak sengaja terbakar, maka ia beralih menggunakan lampu kecil saja. Ada termos berisi kopi hangat, cemilan, dan juga sebuah gitar.

“Ada acara spesial apa hari ini?” Seungyoun muncul disampingnya, meringkuk bersandar ke bantal besar setelahnya.

“Nggak ada. Cuma ingin aja.” Seungwoo menyamankan duduknya sembari memeluk gitar, jemarinya yang panjang dan ramping memetik beberapa nada lalu mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya memenuhi ruangan.

You're beautiful You're beautiful You're beautiful, it's true I saw your face in a crowded place And I don't know what to do 'Cause I'll never be with you

Selama bernyanyi tidak sekalipun Seungwoo melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Seungyoun. Seungyoun, Seungyounnya yang jelita. Tapi tidak termiliki.

But it's time to face the truth I will never be with you

Jemari Seungwoo menangkup sebelah pipi Seungyoun, mengelusnya lembut. _You’re beautiful, Youn. Do you know that?_

Lama ia tidak melepaskan sentuhannya, tapi seperti tiba tiba tersadar, Seungwoo menarik tangannya lagi, kembali ke senar gitarnya. Dia memulai lagu yang lain, lagu yang kemarin ia dengar dinyanyikan oleh Seungyoun mengikuti acara di televisi. Mendengar lagu yang familiar, Seungyoun semangat ikut bernyanyi. Senyum terkembang diwajah tampan Seungwoo. Wooseok benar, suara Seungyoun bagus sekali. Seelok senyumnya dengan nada tinggi yang sangat menawan. Bagaimana ini? Seungwoo sepertinya jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak sanggup bangkit lagi.

* * *

Seungwoo galau, tidak salah lagi. Tadi sepulang dari pekerjaan mereka membantu seorang anak yang kerasukan, kakeknya menyinggung soal Seungyoun. Berapa lama Seungwoo bisa menjaga Seungyoun tetap stabil? Lebih baik untuk segera menyelesaikan alasan arwah itu gentayangan, lalu meneruskan ke kehidupan selanjutnya. Itu tugas utama mereka sebagai anggota klan Han yang sudah dikaruniai kemampuan istimewa. Jadi, setelah tiga hari bergulingan di kasur sampai Seungyoun bingung melihatnya, Seungwoo memutuskan kalau dia akan mempertemukan Seungyoun dengan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sering makan siang di kantin kampus kedokteran, jadi siang itu Seungwoo mengajak Seungyoun untuk makan di kantin kedokteran. Wajar kalau dia jarang bertemu dengan mereka, Seungwoo sendiri paling hanya makan dikantin fakultasnya sendiri untuk menghemat waktu.

“Itu...” Seungyoun tertegun. Kilatan potongan ingatan berkelebatan dibenaknya. Dia mengenali lelaki berkacamata bulat itu.

“Mereka Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk.” Seungwoo menelan ludah, “Dan kau, Cho Seungyoun. Sahabat mereka.”

Hati Seungwoo serasa diiris melihat wajah Seungyoun yang tadinya kebingungan, berubah penuh pemahaman, lalu kemudian menangis saat Seungwoo menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari Wooseok. Hobi fotografinya. Kecintaannya terhadap sepak bola. Ibunya. Kehidupannya sebelum meninggal. Betapa Seungwoo rela berbagi sisa usianya dengan Seungyoun agar arwah disisinya ini hidup kembali, menemaninya.

“Hai, aku Cho Seungyoun. Senang berkenalan denganmu.” Senyumnya diantara tangis ke arah Seungwoo.

“ Aku Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo. Senang berjumpa denganmu juga.”

* * *

Seungwoo termenung didepan pusara Seungyoun. Tangannya tak henti mengelus papan penanda makam, sesekali merapikan buket bunga mawar yang ia letakkan disana. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan air mata. Sudah sebulan sejak ia membawa Seungyoun melihat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Sudah sebulan juga semenjak ia melakukan prosesi pelepasan, mengantar arwah Seungyoun menuju dunia selanjutnya.

Ya. Seungyoun sudah menyebrang. Sehari setelah ia mengingat semuanya.

Bisa apa Seungwoo? Ia ingin menahan, tetapi Seungwoo sadar dia tidak seharusnya menahan arwah yang sudah meninggal. Berkali kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, tapi setiap kali pula Seungwoo kalah oleh rasa rindu yang membuncah. Rindu akan suara tawa Seungyoun. Rindu tingkahnya yang selalu mengulas senyum di bibir Seungwoo. Rindu bagaimana senyum akan mengembang diwajah Seungyoun saat melihat Seungwoo tersenyum. Seungwoo rindu Seungyoun. Sangat.

“Lho, Seungwoo?” sebuah suara menegur Seungwoo, membuat si pemilik nama mengangkat wajah dan melihat Jinhyuk dari balik air matanya.

“Oh. Hyuk.” Seungwoo tersenyum, bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat pada Jinhyuk. Pemuda itu lalu khusyuk berdoa setelah meletakkan sebuket bunga matahari disisi buket mawar Seungwoo.

“Hidup itu betul betul bercanda, ya Woo?” Jinhyuk mencabuti rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh. Matanya terus menatap nama Seungyoun yang terpatri di kayu. “Lu tau gak, Seungyoun ternyata naksir elu.”

“Hah?” Seungwoo membelalakan matanya menatap Jinhyuk.

“Bercanda banget kan? Gue juga baru tau habis lu nanya soal buku Seungyoun kemaren, Wooseok yang bilang. Seungyoun pengen kenalan sama lu tapi gatau gimana caranya.”

Padahal langit cerah, tapi hati Seungwoo seakan disambar petir berkali kali. Mungkin itu alasan sesungguhnya Seungyoun gentayangan. Bukan hanya karena hilang ingatan. Dia menunggu Seungwoo.

“Malah lu nemuin buku dia pas dianya udah ngga ada.”

Jinhyuk menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, lalu pamit pada Seungwoo yang masih terdiam menatap makam Seungyoun. Ada orang yang ditakdirkan datang dan tinggal dihidupmu selamanya, tapi ada juga yang hanya sekedar singgah untuk memberi warna baru. Kehadiran Seungyoun seperti hasil guyonan takdir di hidup Seungwoo, tapi meninggalkan bekas yang sangat dalam. Seungwoo sendiri tidak tahu, apakah bekasnya akan memudar seiring waktu atau tetap menganga merah tidak tersembuhkan.

- **END** -

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu pleasuredsin semoga menikmati yang di tulis, ya. Maaf kalo ngga memenuhi ekspektasi, kurang mature atau kurang sakit angst nya. Happy New Year! Semoga 2020 be kind to us, and to rs/sz too!


End file.
